The present invention relates to a tire pressure gauge, and more particularly to a pressure gauge having writing and time devices incorporated therewith.
It is known that portable pressure gauges are provided for measuring pressure of tire. Usually such gauge includes a pressure sensing means for actuating an indicator which shows the pressure.
To diversify the function of such pressure gauges, it is intended in this invention to make further improvements to these devices.